The worries of a tavern patron
|details = We've got a job from Julia in the Tavern. Apparently one of her new customers has a rather large problem. She wants you to help him out. Go see Julia to hear more. ... That customer is a lucky man. |step1 = /A guest covered in wounds/Alexandria/Julia in Rest Area/ You took the request eh. Thanks! ...You probably heard from the Guild, a client seems to be in danger. Whenever he shows his face, he has new wounds somewhere on his body. He won't say why either. I can't bear to look anymore... |step2 = /Hashiu, former bandit lord/Alexandria/Julia/ That man, his name is Harshew, used to be head of a bandit gang. He looks frightening, but actually is very kind. He's a bit shy too. So I want you to find out what Harshew is doing... |step3 = /Listen to the shaman/Alexandria/Julia/ ...That's right! Occasionally, a Shaman visits this shop. That person says he can read people's minds, he might know of Harshew's trouble. He's somewhere in town, I wonder if you could talk to him. |step4 = /Swapping conditions/Alexandria/Shaman/ ...Harshew is that person, right? He just started visiting this shop, making Yuria worry. And a former bandit too. Well, its for Yuria so I'll read his mind. But make sure you let them know I did my part! |step5 = /Ramia, the prowler/Alexandria/Shaman/ ...ahh, I can see it now... Somehow, he's being followed by bandits. ...hmm, there's a single man in front of a pyramid. Someone called... Ramia. He's trying to defeat the former bandit head Harshew to make a name for himself. ...Yes, I'm in good form today. I can still see it... |step6 = /A dutiful man/Alexandria/Shaman/ ...Oho, he's making a promise with someone. When Harshew washed his hands of the bandit business, he vowed never to fight again. No fighting back even if hurt. An honest fellow... Ramia doesn't seem to like that... ...hmm, looks like that's as far as I can go. |step7 = /If you defeat Lamia/Alexandria/Shaman/ Well, now we know. If Ramia can be defeated then Harshew won't be hurt anymore. But he's not someone who can take the ordinary way... It's a dangerous request. Its up to you wheter you tell Yuria or not. But for Harshew to be that kind of real man... |step8 = /Hashiu's eye/Alexandria/Julia/ What! Oh no, not that... Please. Help Harshew. I don't know what happened to that person... I know him. He won't do bad things anymore, it's in his eyes. |step9 = /Looking for work/Alexandria/Julia/ Harshew said this one day. He'll never take up the sword to hurt anyone. Therefore, he wanted to look for proper work, but being a former bandit, couldn't find anything. He's got a serious personality, and is the best with a sword. Something like a bodyguard would be good I guess... |stepfinal = Defeat Lamia/Giza/target to subdue Ramia Lv23/ Harshew, the former bandit head, is being pursued by Ramia who holds the territory near the pyramids. Also, he's looking for a job. Save Harshew by defeating Ramia, then employ him as a steward. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 210 |reportfame = 90 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Ramia can be found in front of the Pyramids in the Giza land area. |preQ1 = quest/Investigation of the pyramids of Giza/Recognition/1/Theology/2/Arabic/1/Pyramids of Giza |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Giza |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}